


Pout/Playful

by makesometime



Series: Friday One Word Challenge Fics [10]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Animal Attack, Confined/Caged, Dinosaurs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Friday One Word Challenge – Week 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pout/Playful

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Taylor/Wash – Pout [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/162754.html?thread=1451202#t1451202) bellebby and Taylor/Wash – Playful [ prompted by morganel in the ](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/162754.html?thread=1454018#t1454018)[Friday One Word Challenge – Week 12](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/162754.html).

Six months after Lucas left the colony, things started to return to normal. Alicia could see that, even in his more introspective moments, Nathaniel was no longer as consumed by thoughts of his son; if he had survived, where he was living, what he was feeling. He was smiling more, joking with his men more; he was also content to spend quiet time with her when their duties allowed it, rather than needing to constantly be on the go to avoid the turmoil in his mind.

However, it was this that she had missed most.

They circled each other in the shadows of the half-built training complex, feet steady on the dirt floor. They hadn't sparred like this for the entire time Lucas had been gone – Alicia suspected it was something to do with Nathaniel's sudden distaste for unnecessary violence following the night he banished Lucas, mixed with a desire not to hurt anyone else in his life. But now, oh, now she was certain he was back to his normal self. 

His eyes were alight with amusement and hunger, taking in the marks he'd left on her body, the bruises forming on her bare arms and legs shining in the moonlight. He himself had a slow trickle of blood running down his face and she itched to run her tongue along it; wondered if he could pick up her thoughts from her face alone (knew that he could when she unconsciously wet her lips and he laughed).

"Gonna make a move, Wash? Not getting any younger." He said, moving closer as she darted away.

"You might not be, sir. I figure I've got time." She teased.

He laughed, eyes sparkling with pleasure. "Playing the age card already, lieutenant? Think you're out of ideas..."

Alicia shrugged, tossing her hair carelessly out of her face and pulling her tank back into place. Nathaniel's eyes followed the exposure of the curve of her breasts and she chose that moment to strike, distracting him with a jab to his face and using his lack of focus to sweep his legs out from under him.

She straddled him before he could react, hands coming to hold his arms down. It would be more effective, she knew, to hold his wrists or his hands, to better stop him from moving beneath her. But she'd never been able to resist the urge to curl her hands around his biceps, feel the strong muscle flexing. He emphasised this for her now, grinning up at her as she leant over him. But then his forearms were coming up, hands gripping her shoulders and he shoved, hard.

She fell off of him and he was on her in a second, not making the same mistake as she did. Her wrists ached in just the right way as he pressed them down into the dirt floor of the training ground; he also switched up his position over her – where as she had straddled both legs, one of his thighs insinuated itself between her own. The leg of his fatigues had ridden up during their switch in position and Alicia ran hers along it teasingly, smooth skin passing over his with ease. In response he just tightened his grip and she couldn't hold back the little whimper of pain that left her, following it with a small smile to ensure he didn't stop.

He simply returned it, all innocence (which should have made her worry) until she felt a growing pressure against her core. Her eyes widened briefly before closing to a scowl as he continued to just grin at her, thigh pressing further all the time. It was all she could do not to push back, her eyes fluttering as he shifted to rub along her.

"You good, Wash?" He asked, the smugness practically radiating off of him.

"Not sure this was what we came out here for, sir." She responded as evenly as she could.

He only pressed harder at this, and her head fell back against the ground with a thump, loud in the relative quiet of the night.

"Wash." Nathaniel said, and if she hadn't been so wrapped up in the feel of him over her, she might have recognised the shift in his tone.

"Hmm?" She purred, arching up into his firm form above her.

A hand left her wrist to cover her mouth. She would have railed against the indignity if she hadn't caught his eye, saw the worry there. He looked beyond her and she tipped her head back to find a baby Slasher roaming a couple if hundreds yards away, just outside the security fence to the part of the compound they were in. Until the final gate was in place each part of the colony was separable from the rest, the housing units the safest of all. They hadn't needed to implement the security feature though, until now.

If the Slasher crept just a little closer they could trap it with the heavy, secure, door, which would trigger an alarm to alert Guz to the intrusion. But they'd still be stuck with an angry dinosaur, young or not.

"You're gonna trap it?" She whispered, looking for confirmation.

"That's the plan."

"In with us?"

Nathaniel nodded. "Safest way."

"And where are we going to go?"

Nathaniel tipped his head to the side to indicate a pile of small discarded shipping containers a short distance away. Alicia's heart sank a little but she nodded her understanding. "You'll have to let me up."

Silently they stood, Nathaniel hauling her to her feet until she stood with her back to his chest. He pulled out the control unit he wore on his belt, the one that controlled all of the doors in the colony.

"On three." He said and Alicia braced herself, ready to run. "One... two... three!"

Nathaniel hit the button at the same moment they darted away to the side of the training ground, the slamming of the door enough to distract the Slasher from their presence. The sound of claws against metal followed them to the nearest empty container where Nathaniel wrenched the lid open and Alicia slipped inside, trying to put all thoughts of coffins out of her mind as she lay down.

It wasn't until Nathaniel started climbing in after her that Alicia realised she'd ignored this facet of the plan, and once he was settled over her with the lid back in place it was really a bit too late to bring up the suggestion of separate crates.

She supposed she _could_ focus on the fact that he was above her once more, his presence warm and comforting and, yes, a little arousing. But... she was still hiding from a dinosaur in a wooden box, waiting to be rescued.

Alicia huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "This is ridiculous."

"You're telling me, Wash." Nathaniel said and was he... smiling? Damn that man.

If he weren't currently cradled deliciously between her thighs, and if there weren't an angry Slasher outside (how had the damn thing even got into the colony in the first place? The temporary fence must have a weak point) she would have had something to say about him finding this so amusing.

Her hands pressed against his shoulders in a pointless effort to shift him (where was he going to go?) and he chuckled, catching them and once again pinning them above her head in the tiny amount of space between her and the crate's end wall. "Where do you think you're going, lieutenant?"

"Was going to try and grab my comm unit, sir, to get Guz to hurry up and get us out of here." She huffed again, lips falling into a pout and he laughed once more.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't pout, Wash, you're too old for that."

Alicia shifted her weight once more, gasping as she felt him pressed up against her. It was a good thing for him she was still wound-up from sparring, because her default reaction to his length against her was to play up to it, instead of scolding him for his awful timing. "What are you going to do about it, sir?"

He didn't reply, just ducked his head to kiss her, working the pout away with his lips and tongue. She groaned, opening her mouth to his as his hands tightened on her wrists, holding her down. 

When he broke away they were both panting. "We gonna let Guz find us post-coital _again_?"

Nathaniel pretended to consider it for all of a second, before shrugging. "He's used to it."

His lips were back on hers before she could think, and he shifted both of her wrists to within the grip of one of his own, much larger, hands. The other skated down her side, tweaking a pebbled nipple through the thin material of her tank, before reaching the waistband of her shorts.

Suddenly the late-night sparring seemed like an even better idea.

It was an effort, but he managed to get her shorts down below her knees, allowing her enough room to spread her thighs around his. He lowered his own pants as little as he could get away with, shooting her a apologetic look when he realised the harsh material would rub against her inner thighs; received an eye roll in return – if he didn't know by now that very little would stop her having him any way she could, fucking in a shipping crate with a crazed dinosaur outside should really seal the deal.

He entered her at the same time as both hands moved back to hold her arms above her head, denying her the chance to participate in their coupling. Instead he controlled every movement, even bolt of pleasure that passed through her, every instance that drew a gasp or a moan from her. She hated him like this as much as she loved the feeling of being dominated; knew that next time it would be her denying him and getting the mother of all kicks out of doing so.

His head came to bite at the curve of her neck, drawing a buck of the hips out of her and a groan that sounded exceptionally loud echoing around the container. He switched the angle of his hips, purposely grinding himself into her clit with every thrust and she was soon breaking around him with a cry he muffled with his mouth.

A few more thrusts and he erupted into her, burying his face in her neck and biting at her collar bone to keep the noise to a minimum.

In the silent moments that followed, Wash thought she heard the powering down of a sonic rifle, but then Nathaniel was releasing her wrists, bringing them to his mouth to kiss and suck until the raw pain faded. She smiled at him in the gloom, reaching to pull him down for a lazy kiss.

Which was interrupted by a knock on the lid of the crate.

"Sir?"

Alicia felt a chuckle leave her immediately at the voice from outside.

"Yes Guz?" Nathaniel answered, trying not to show his amusement.

There was a pause. "...All clear, sir."

"Thank you Guz."

"We'll, uh... leave now, sir."

"Appreciate it."

Alicia couldn’t hold back a proper laugh any longer when Guz sighed and walked away, muttering under his breath.

"We need to make it up to him somehow." She mused, hitching up her shorts as Nathaniel refastened his pants.

"I'll get a bottle of whiskey sent through next Pilgrimage, that do?"

"No complaints here, so long as you get some for us too."

Nathaniel snorted, lifting the lid of the crate and climbing out, holding out a hand for her. "That's a given, Wash."

When they stood next to each other, Alicia couldn't help the way her eyes roamed his body, still slick with sweat from the sparring, his black tank dark against his tanned skin, blood still stark against his cheek. She looked up to his face and found him grinning wolfishly at her.

"Shower?" He asked, walking backwards towards his unit.

"Hell yes, sir." She said, rushing after him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Slippery When Wet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422462) by [makesometime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime)




End file.
